Medoner
Medoner, nicknamed "Pop Quen" or "Madgina", is a major character, the oldest man alive, and according to herself, the very inventor of music. Her stans are affectionately referred to as Little Medonsters. She is close to Nekci Menij, who is featured in some of her songs, but has poor relationships with all the other flops, whom she shades constantly. She holds particular contempt for Share (because of her age) and for Ladey Gags (for stealing her music and homosexual fanbase). She is known for her relentless promotion of her latest album MDNE, her MDNE Tore, for her participation in Nekci's single "I Am Yuo Ledear" and "The Borbz", and for her inability to distinguish social media from older forms of communication. . Role Summary Role Summary (Season 1) She first makes an appearance in the second episode, expressing her wish to further promote her ill-fated album MDNE . Nekci Menij asserts that she will personally contribute to her efforts. In the third episode, Medoner engages in a series of telephone conversations with other pop stars such as Rhenna and XTine. She concludes that she must release a deluxe edition of MDNE. In the fourth episode she attends the Bron this Wei Tour. She is not impressed by the performance. In the next episode Medoner performs at her own MDNE tour, alongside supporting act, Nekci Menij. Afterwards, Medoner approaches Adole asking her to collaborate with her and she readily agrees. After Adole's visist to Merrier Care's hospital, Medoner reveals that she stole one of Adole's song's, adding her own vocals. She then receives the prestigeous nomination for "Quen Flop" at the FMA Awards , which makes her highly antagonistic towards her pop peers. After utilizing some questionable methods, she wins the big award instead of the favorite to win, Adole. However, Medoner is suspected for attempting to murder Nekci Menij at the end of the FMA show. Consequently, Nekci feels increasingly uncomfortable and even alarmed when she is near Medoner. Those allegations are eventually dispelled when Kety Perr confesses that she attempted to murder Nekci in an effort to draw some attention to her struggling flim, "Kety Perr: Part of Me 3D". By the end of the first season, Medoner, alongside the rest of the cast, is dropped by every major record label, due to Bayonse's aggressive label-purchasing tendencies. Medoner devises to "trumph over Bayonse" in order to regain her music contract. Role Summary (Season 2) In the beginning of the second season it is revealed that Medoner and the other pop bitches have their recording contracts recovered. Also, Medoner decides to dress up as Rhena and use her credit card in order to boost the sales of her album, MDNE. Fearing another period of chart struggles, Medoner resorts to telling Bayonse that she stole her boby, Blu Ive. Her hopes for a comeback are complicated by the lack of available "brown bobies", and are ultimately crashed by Brinty, who reveales that it was she who accidentally kept Blu Ive hostage. Medoner is expected to attend Brinty's Halloween party. Notable Activities True or Dire Medoner releases her perfume "True or Dire by Medoner" during the series. A stylish commercial is seen for the perfume in episode 11, on Beyonse's TV. She also promotes it during her special message to her little Medonster's for her upcoming MDNE Tor. She is also seen purchasing several True or Dire ''bottles while being camouflaged as Rhenna. "X Fater" Audition Medoner decides to audition for Brinty's iconic show, "X Fater", sometime in the first season. Excerpts from her audition can be seen at Bayonse's talk show. At first she performs her 1990 hit "Vog", to an unenthusiastic responce by Brinty, who critiques her by asserting that she is "20 yrs late", and suggesting she "stckd t de dey job, or maybe don't". Later, she begins to perform another classic of hers, "L Ila Boniter", which prompt Cherel Col, Brinty and Dem Lovito to groan and Semon to call security. Participation in "''I Am Yuo Ledear" Medoner is featured in Nekci Menij's latest worldwide smash single and music video, "I Am Yuo Ledear". She disses Ladey Gags, asserting her pop superiority and "Quen of Pop" title. She also expresses her confusion over social media sites, such as Facebook, Twitter and Tumblr, while also promoting her album MDNE and her MDNE Tor. Finally, she underlines the authority and credibility that comes with her considerable age. Medoner is seen sitting at a golden table with Golden statues of Rhenna and Brinty moving in the background. Relations With Other Characters Feud with Gags Medoner has very bitter relations with Ladey Gags . She repeatedly references her in the MDNE Tour. Specifically, she accuses her of plagiarism, theft of chord progressions and of general unoriginality. Medoner even implies that Gags steals her own gays. Nekci supports Medoner in this feud, asserting her legitimacy and her status as Quen of Pop. The feeling seems to be mutual as Gags laughs viciously when she is informed by XTine that Medoner can't sell her MDNE album. She openly confronts her in her Bron this Wei tour, characterising her as a "flop" with "dropping" tits. Also, in the music video for "I Am Yuo Leader", Ladey Gags repeatedly offends Medoner. She even exclaims that she invented capital letters, as a response to Medoner's comment about the similarity between their capitalized album titles, "MDNE" and "ARTPOP". Feud with Bayonse Medoner also seems to have an uneasy relationship with Bayonse. Beyonse has a large ego and is very self-referrencial, calling herself "Quen B". Their egos seem to be conflicting, as manifested by Nekci Menij's remark that Medoner is the Quen of Pop instead of Beyonse, in the second episode. This bitterness is climaxed in the twelfth episode, where Beyonse threatens to bury Medoner's corpse if she doesn't give her Blu Ive. Friendships and other Relationships Medoner is clearly friends with Nekci, who supports her worldwide tour, "MDNE Tor", and who is also featured in several songs of hers. Nekci even accepted to rig the FMAs in order to make Medoner win. Their relations were challanged by Nekci's suspicion that Medoner attempted to murder her, but were restored after it was revealed that Kety Perr was guilty instead. Medoner also is friendly with Adole, who was enthusiastic about collaborating with her, even though Medoner ended up stealing her song. Medoner has a mixed relationship with Rhenna. Even though they regularly converse peacefully, they do shade each other occasionally. For instance, Rhenna shaded her success when she ironically said "Were Hav U Been On Teh Charts?", to which Medoner responded "shut up and fuk of". Similarly, she has an ambiguous relation with Brinty as well. Even though they tolerate each other, Brinty insulted Medoner in her "X Fater" audition. Medoner seems to dislike Jasy J, and even implied that she needs to get a career in Kasher's party. Medoner is neutral to friendly towards XTine, even though she vaguely questioned the success of her album "Bionic", telling her "maybe sum1 will hear it oen day". Medoner is also relatively friendly with Kety Perr, even though she rarely remembers her name. She had a brief quarrel with Merier Care, after Medoner questioned her abilities in the medical field. Medoner has neutral relations with other minor characters, conversing with them in a civilized manner, although she occasionally shades them. Trivialities Famous Quotes *"Shut ur gigentic lips for 1 sec" *"i think i need a raper" *"have u ever herd the espersehn shut up and fuk of" *"escose me, the only parsen songing tedey is my precrdued vocels" *"and as always, an iconec fuk off from me, medoner" Discography And some shitty songels. Category:Recurring characters